


We're So Good Together, Tell Me It's Forever

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [48]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv and Ed both felt lucky if they could get two hours an evening to be parents and then maybe an extra hour or two to be a couple before falling into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're So Good Together, Tell Me It's Forever

“No,” Ed, wearing an official Darth Vader helmet, shook his head. “I am your father.”

“No!” Noah shouted.

“Yes. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy.”

“No!” he shouted again.

“Well then we have to fight to the death. Light saber up, young Jedi.”

Noah held up his purple light saber and Ed held up his red one. The battle was on. There was a chase, Noah ducking under the dining room table and coming out the other side. Sabers clashed and made strange sound effects.

“Obi Wan has taught you well.” Ed said.

Noah laughed, going for his knees with his light saber. Down Ed went onto the floor, writhing in pretend pain.

“Oh no, I'm hit, I'm fading.”

Noah got him again in the stomach and now Ed was pretending to gasp for air, coughing like a cartoon character playing out a death scene. Then he was still. Noah dropped his light saber and went over to check on him. He gave him a gentle kick with his socked foot but Ed didn’t move. Then Noah leaned over him.

“Daddy?”

“I got you.” Ed reached out and grabbed him, shaking him a little and then tickling began. “I got you, bud!”

“Daddy!” Noah screeched as he laughed his head off.

“Never drop your light saber.” Ed said, sitting the toddler on his stomach before taking his helmet off. “You always gotta make sure the bad guy is all the way out before holstering your weapon. OK?”

“OK.” Noah nodded. “I won.”

“You did win, this time. But the dark side always comes back for more.”

“I wanna be the dark side.” Noah grabbed the helmet and put it on his head. It was much too big but he didn’t seem to mind. “C'mon, daddy.”

“Well actually bud, its nap time. Wanna be the dark side after your nap?”

“No.” Noah shook his head. “Now.”

“Now you should get some sleep.” Ed took the helmet off. “Jedis have to take naps so they can be strong for their battles.”

The toddler looked at him, he wasn’t sure he was going to fall for this. But he relented and gave Ed a smile to go along with his nod.

“Alright.” Ed smiled too. He picked Noah up and stood him on the carpet. “You gonna help daddy up?”

“Yes.” Noah held out both of his hands. Ed took them and let the toddler believe that he was pulling him up off the floor. “I'm strong.”

“You are strong, bud. Almost as strong as me. You're going to be an excellent Jedi someday.”

Ed picked him up, turning him upside down with Noah’s legs and feet dangling over his shoulder. Then he took him into his bedroom to get him ready for nap time. Liv just sat on the couch smiling as Noah waved to her when they walked away. Watching the two of them play together always brought a smile to her face. More than a half century apart in age, it didn’t seem to matter when it was time to battle or play a board game. 

And Ed always talked to Noah when they played, encouraging him to converse or teaching him new words. They rolled around on the floor, had piggy back and horsey rides; Ed’s energy could be just as boundless as Noah’s. The toddler kept him young, that’s what Ed always said. He could take that energy and focus it on work or working out or doing all the other things that might come about on any given day. Sometimes Liv had no idea how he did it. 

She was no slouch but sometimes getting up in the morning, chasing Noah around getting him ready for his day would have her dragging by the time she got to the precinct. She was thankful for vitamins and energy bars. Her son was an absolute ball of light. Even on her worse days, and Liv had a few, in his presence she was always happy. 

She loved to sing with him, dance, or bake oatmeal cookies. They read books and played games and Noah always made her laugh. Being a mom with a full time job that kept her busy wasn’t easy in the least. It was so wonderful to have someone there with her sharing the load and loving it as much as she did.

He grabbed a pillow, plopping down on the floor in front of her. Liv smiled when he leaned his head back. She rubbed her fingers through Ed’s hair just like she did Noah when he had trouble sleeping.

“You could've moved the dog you know.” She said.

“He's so comfortable.” Ed glanced over at Ronin, who was sleeping at the end of Liv’s way too small couch. “I didn’t have the heart.”

“You're one of the good guys, Tucker.”

“Except when I'm not.”

“What do you mean?”

“The dark side.” He laughed some and pointed to the mask.

“I'm going to have to take video of Noah running around in a Darth Vader helmet that’s much too big for him. I'm just warning you now.”

“He should be down for 90 minutes or so after all that play. I opened his window just a little so he could hear the rain falling. I thought it might lull him to sleep better. What are you up to, Lieutenant?”

“I'm halfway through _The Girl on the Train_.” Liv replied.

“You like it?” Ed looked up at her and smiled. His smile grew when Liv bent over to kiss him.

“It’s good. But more than that, my mind is clear enough to actually focus and enjoy it.”

“I'd hate to ask you to give it up.”

“But…?”

“We’ve got ninety free minutes…maybe.”

“Whatever shall we do?” Liv asked.

She sat up on the couch, stood, and then pulled Ed up from the floor. He wrapped his arms around her, sighing as he held her close. Another long week was in the bag. It was Saturday, it was raining, and they had no plans. 

Both would be working tomorrow; this was their one day to be with Noah and to be together. Most of their lives was conducted in the evening hours. Liv and Ed both felt lucky if they could get two hours an evening to be parents and then maybe an extra hour or so to be a couple before falling into bed. Neither one complained too much, doing it all together was better than doing it alone.

“I'd stand right here and hold you all day, if you want the truth.” Ed kissed her neck.

“You're such a sweet talker. We could take a nap of our own. I know we could get in at least an hour.”

“Send out a mass text that we’re sleeping and not to disturb us unless the hell mouth has opened in Times Square.”

“Yes.”

“Lead the way, Lieutenant.”

Liv smiled. She moved out of his arms, but took his hand and started walking toward the bedroom. Napping wasn’t the only thing on her mind. She was sure she wouldn’t have to beg Ed for a little hanky panky before settling in for some sleep. With the long week there hadn’t been much going on in their bed beyond that. 

They always kissed and cuddled and whispered the cutest things to each other but Olivia was craving just a little more at the moment. When she pushed up the bedroom door and took off her tee shirt, she was pretty sure her man got the message. Ed grinned a little bit, chasing her over to the bed. He was tired but he wasn’t so tired that the thought hadn’t crossed his own mind a couple of times. Yeah, a little hanky panky might be very nice.

***


End file.
